Henri Rabaud
thumb|right|280px|Henri Rabaud Henri (Benjamin) Rabaud, (Parijs, 10 november 1873 – Neuilly-sur-Seine, 11 september 1949) was een Frans componist, muziekpedagoog en dirigent. Levensloop Rabaud kwam voort uit een muzikale familie, zijn grootvader was Louis Dorus, een bekend fluitist, zijn oudtante Julie Dorus-Gras een bekend sopraan en zijn vader Hippolyte Rabaud (1839-1900), was een gerespecteerd cellist en muziekleraar. Rabaud begon zijn muziekstudie bij zijn vader en ging vervolgens naar het Parijse Conservatorium waar Jules Massenet zijn compositieleraar en André Gedalge leraar voor fuga en contrapunt was. In 1894 won hij de felbegeerde Prix de Rome met zijn cantate Daphne en in 1900 had hij groot succes met zijn oratorium Job. Na Rome, Wenen en andere Europese hoofdsteden bezocht te hebben, keerde hij terug naar Frankrijk, waar hij hoogleraar harmonieleer werd aan het Parijse Conservatorium. In die tijd was hij de vaste dirigent van zowel de Opéra-Comique als de Opéra de Paris. In 1918 en 1919 dirigeerde Rabaud het Boston Symphony Orchestra. In 1920 volgde hij Gabriel Fauré op als directeur van het Conservatoire national supérieur de musique, deze post bekleedde hij tot 1941. In essentie was Rabaud aartsconservatief en had als stelregel "modernisme is de vijand". Ook had hij weinig op met onder andere de muziek van Wagner, hetgeen duidelijk veranderde nadat hij een keer Bayreuth bezocht. Zijn tweede theaterwerk Mârouf, savetier de Caire combineert drama á la Wagner met oosterse exotisme. Composities Werken voor orkest Symfonieën * 1893 Symfonie nr. 1 in d klein, voor orkest, op. 1 * 1899-1900 Symfonie nr. 2 in e klein, voor orkest, op. 5 Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * Prélude et Toccata in C groot, voor piano en orkest Andere werken voor orkest * 1894-1895 L'été, naar een gedicht van Victor Hugo, voor sopraan, gemengd koor en orkest * 1896-1898 La procession nocturne, symfonisch gedicht naar een verhaal van Nikolaus Lenau voor orkest, op. 6 * 1899 Épisode du Faust de Lenau, symfonisch gedicht voor orkest * 1899 2 divertissements sur des chansons russes, voor orkest * 1899 Eglogue, voor orkest * 1930 Lamento, voor orkest * 1944 Prologue, Epilogue, voor orkest Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1901 Solo de concours, voor klarinet solo en harmonieorkest (identiek met het gelijknamige werk voor klarinet en piano) Missen, oratoria, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1894 Daphne, cantate * 1900 Job, oratorium voor solisten en orkest, op. 9 - tekst: C. Raffalli en H. de Gorsse * 1901 Psaume IV, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest, op. 4 * 1905 Deuxième poème lyrique sur le livre de "Job", voor bariton en orkest, op. 11 - tekst: naar de Hebreeuwse Bijbel vertaald door Ernest Renan * 1938 Ave verum, voor vier stemmen en orgel Muziektheater Opera's Toneelmuziek * 1898 Le premier glaive - tekst: Lucien Népoty * 1917 Trois Suites anglaises du XVIe siècle, toneelmuziek tot "Antoine et Cléopâtre" en "Marchand de Venise", voor orkest - tekst: Lucien Népoty naar William Shakespeare Werken voor koren * 1909 Deux chansons, voor vrouwenkoor - tekst: A. Spire Vocale muziek * 1897 6 mélodies, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: A. de Lamartine, T. Gautier, G. Vicaire en A. Silvestre * 1909 3 mélodies, voor zangstem en orkest - tekst: F. Gregh, A. Rivoire en H. Bataill Kamermuziek * 1890 Romances sans paroles, voor cello en piano * 1898 Strijkkwartet in c klein, op. 3 * 1899 Andante, Scherzetto, voor dwarsfluit en viool * 1949 Trio, voor hobo, klarinet en fagot * Fantaisie sur "Mârouf, savetier du Caire, voor trombone en piano Filmmuziek * 1924 Les Miracles et les Loups * 1924-1925 Du Joueur d'échecs Bibliografie * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Annegret Fauser: Der Orchestergesang in Frankreich zwischen 1870 und 1920, Regensburg: Laaber-Verlag, 1994, 380 p., ISBN 3-890072-91-7 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Harry R. Gee: Clarinet solos de concours 1897-1980 - An annotated bibliography, Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1981. viii, 118 p., ISBN 0-253135-77-X * Stéphane Wolff: L'opéra au Palais Garnier (1875-1962) - les œuvres, les interprètes. Discographie d'André Lejeune. Documentation photographique de Satar. Les chapitres concernant la danse et les danseurs ont été réalisés avec la collaboration de Maurice Tassart, Paris: Deposé au journal L'Entr'acte, 1962, 565 p. * Max d'Ollone: Henri Rabaud : sa vie et son oeuvre. De Rolland, Paris 1958 * Paul Landormy: La musique française après Debussy. 6e édition, Gallimard, Paris 1943 * Paul Landormy: Henri Rabaud, Max d'Ollone, Roger Ducasse. in: « Le théâtre lyrique en France », Radio Nationale, Paris 1937–1939, (III), p. 149–154 Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Frans dirigent Categorie:Frans muziekpedagoog da:Henri Rabaud de:Henri Rabaud en:Henri Rabaud es:Henri Rabaud fi:Henri Rabaud fr:Henri Rabaud he:אנרי ראבו it:Henri Rabaud ja:アンリ・ラボー pt:Henri Rabaud ro:Henri Rabaud ru:Рабо, Анри